Swiss turning inserts and tool holders are special purpose tools designed for use in swiss-style CNC machines (lathes) which are typically used for high precision machining applications.
High precision is achieved by the workpiece being held close to a bushing to minimize overhang of the workpiece (see, e.g., FIG. 4 of the present application).
The design of such inserts is limited by the requirement to machine very close to the bushing and other tool assemblies in a gang (see, e.g., FIGS. 5A and 5B of the present application). As shown in FIG. 5A, the upper right hand cutting edge of each swiss insert in the gang is typically in an identical position to the other tools of the gang. It will also be understood that the swiss inserts cannot overly extend in the vertical direction (i.e. meaning towards the tool assembly above or below) due to the close proximity of the adjacent tool assembly.